zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Ragnar
Stats *Level: 12 *ExP: 0/2400 *HP: 50/50 *MP: 95/95 *Str: 40 *Mag: 300 *Skl: 21 *Spd: 20 *Base Dodge Mod: *3 Abilities Unarmed Combat+ Level 6 Attacks: *Paw: **1d4+5*0.4 - Rate -2 *Kick **1d4+7*0.4 - Rate -1 *Claws: **1d4+5*0.4 - Rate -1 **Wounds 50% - Slashing *Face Clawing: **2d4+12*0.4 - Rate 1 **Wounds 50% *Eye Lunge **1d4+7*0.4 - Rate 2 **Wounds 50% - 5% Chance of temporary blindness in one eye *Cat Scratch Fever **1d4+8*0.4 - Rate 4 **Wounds 50% - 5% chance of inducing a fever *Bite **2d4+12*0.4 - Rate 2 **Wounds *Crunch **3d6+17*0.4 - Rate 5 **Wounds *Drain Bite **3d6+21*0.4 Damage to MP - Rate 7 **Drain 25% of damage (half this against zombies) - Half Accuracy *Hamstring **1d4+8 (Half damage dealt to speed as well) - Rate 4 **Wounds *Cripple **2d4+13 (Half damage dealt to speed as well) - Rate 5 **Wounds - Half Accuracy Spells Tier 1 Energy (Master) *Shocking Grasp: Ragnar charges his claws with voltage. Hotfoot! **3(2)MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*3 damage added *Lightning Bolt: Tried-and-true electricity for all of life's little ills. **5(3)MP to cast **(d6+10)*3 damage *Ion Blast: A massive blast of electricity that makes life miserable for anything in its radius. **10(6)MP to cast, 1d4+1 targets hit **(2d6+15)*3 damage *Greased Lightning: Now you see it... now you die! **8(5)MP to cast **2d10+10 damage; AUTO-HITS *Call Storm: Creates a local storm in the area. There's a bit of rain, but it's mostly thunder and air-to-ground bolts. **25(15) MP to cast *Chain Lightning: Bounces a lightning bolt between targets. It loses power as it bounces, but it can strike multiple times. If there's only one target, though, it fizzles out. **12(8) MP to cast **3d10+15*3 damage, can hit an extra target for 25 less damage, and keep "bouncing" between targets tell it runs out of damage. *Voltaic Charge: Electrifies a piece of worn metal armor, or a metal item such as a gun. For each turn it is held, it deals damage to the holder. **9(6)MP to cast **1d6+5*3 Damage a turn, for 1d4*3 rounds *Defibrillate: Brings a dying teammate back to stable-but-unconscious HP. **15(9)MP to cast **(Magic/2.5)% chance of reviving someone who has died to -20% HP, every round they have been dead subtract 25 from your magic score for this calculation. They can not wake up with out an hour's worth of rest. *Magnetize: Creates an electromagnetic field to attempt to steal a metallic item from an enemy. **10(6)MP to cast **Magic -50 per hand user is using to hold on to item VS Strength/Magic Check (if they use magic, -100 to their roll) Tier 2 Chance (Master) *Black Cat's Paw: Ragnar adds some nice dimensional distortion to his strikes, rendering the target very, very, very unlucky. **3(2)MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*3 Damage over the next turn from bad luck *Chance Bolt: Doesn't really do direct damage, but alters luck so that the target winds up hurting themselves. Usually pretty funnily. **5(3)MP to cast **(d6+11)*3 damage over the next turn from bad luck *Luck Warp: Causes a singularity in an area, warping luck badly for everyone in it. **10(6)MP to cast, 1d4+1 targets hit (2d6+17)*3 damage over the next turn from bad luck *Rigged Flip: When the universe itself just says "you know what, you suck". **8(6)MP to cast **2d10+11 damage; AUTO-HITS *Coincidence's Collapse: Creates an area where luck itself warps each turn. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. Pick your timing carefully... **25(15)MP to cast *Double or Nothing: Hope your lucky! **4(3)MP to cast **Roll a d2. A 1 nulls the damage of the next enemy attack, while a 2 doubles the damage if it connects. *Unlucky Break: **7(5)MP to cast **When the user is attacked with this skill active, a forth of the damage taken is done to the attacker's weapon. *Lucky Flip: Sends a coin at an enemy using magical power. The coin used must be valid currency, although it can be from any country. **Value of Coin/10MP (-40%) to cast **1dVauleOfCoin - Rate 1, coin is lost *Surprise!: Who knows what could happen?! **8(5)MP to cast **A d3 is rolled. 1 causes a beneficial effect to the battle, 2 adds a neutral effect, and 3 adds a negative one. Tier 3 Gravity (Improved) *Gravity Charge: Sometimes, you just need a little more weight on your hits... **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+6)*3 damage *Crush Bolt: Use gravity to smash a person under their own weight. **5(4)MP to cast **(d6+13)*3 damage *Vacuum: Creates a wide-scale black hole to rip apart enemies. **10(8)MP to cast, 1d4+1 targets hit **(2d6+19)*3 damage *Density: Increases a target's weight. They grow slower and can't attack as quickly, but they also cannot be shoved around or knocked back. **10(8) MP to cast **Speed is cut by 3(can be reduced to 2), can't be knocked back or over, +3 to rate of all moves(can be reduced to 2) *Float: The opposite effect of Density, the target grows much lighter. They can move much more quickly, but they also get knocked around very easily. **10(8) MP to cast **Speed is multiplied by 2.5(can be reduced to 1.5), target flies back 3 times as much(can be reduced to 2). *Spiral Vortex: Creates a force that violently spins all enemies around, knocking them into each other and dizzying them. **18(15)MP to cast **picks up 2d6+2 targets, damage varies on who is picked up Tier 4 Nature (Advanced) *Jungle's Power: Channel the power of a wildcat into your strikes. **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+7)*3 damage *Nettle-leaves: Strike out with a bolt, concentrating nature's poisons into pure damage. **5(4)MP to cast **(d6+14)*3 damage *Thicket: Create fields of lashing, whipping thorns, tearing up its unfortunate victims. **10(7)MP to cast **(2d6+21)*3 damage *Whip-weed: Lashes out quickly at an enemy with a vine, hitting them instantly. **8(6)MP to cast **2d10+14 damage; AUTO-HITS *Plant's Balm: Applies a magic salve to a person's wounds, healing and restoring them. This healing spell focuses on restoring HP over wounds. **7(6)MP to cast **2d10+5*3HP healed, 1 wound healed *Seed Mine: A magic seed is planted in the ground. When an enemy steps on it, a sharped bamboo pole shoots up from the ground, attempting to impale the foe. **8(6)MP to cast **Creates a trap that last 6 turns, trap does 1d4+3*3 damage to speed, 1d10+14*3 damage, and wounds. *Fertile Grounds: Increases the growth of sprouts when cast on them. However, it requires approximately three casts, at one cast per day, to have a strong effect on a plant. **12(9)MP to cast Tier 5 Fate (Improved) *Fate's Alteration: With each hit, your ultimate lot in life changes... and not for the better. **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+7)*3 damage over the next turn *Future Alteration: Tear an enemy's current timeline away from their set one, causing damage from the shock. **5(4)MP to cast **(d6+16)*3 damage *Mass Disaster: Oh, look at that. Your new fate is to be dead, dead, DEAD. **10(8)MP to cast, 1d4+1 targets hit (3d6+24)*3 damage *A Brighter Future: Attempts to help the target live through the battle by giving them a tiny amount of HP regeneration per turn. It's a start, right? **10(8)MP to cast **grants 1d10+5*2 HP healing a round for 9 rounds *Set In Stone: Greatness is in store for you. **15(12)MP to cast **Causes the next friendly attack to roll a 100 to hit *Fate of Elements: Powers up the strength of one magical element. **15(12)MP to cast **Your magic/3% is added to all magic of the selected element for 6 rounds. Tier 6 Aether (Basic) *Shining Claws: Channel pure magical energy into strikes, causing horrendous amounts of damage. **5MP to cast, only 3MP for every extra time in the same turn **(2d10+10)*3 damage *Leyline Foci: Magnify a line of pure magic, ripping a single enemy apart from overload. **8MP to cast (2d6+20)*3 damage *Energy Breath: Spits a stream of magic out of the caster's mouth, propelling them backwards from the force while the enemy takes damage. Just don't close your mouth while it's firing... **18(17)MP to cast **6d10+30*3 damage to 1d6-3 targets **User flies back Magic/Strength * 3 meters **Roll a 1, I dare you *Magicka Spikes: Raises the hair/fur on the user's body into sharp, hard prickles, causing damage to enemies that attempt melee attacks. **10(9)MP to cast, 6MP to maintain per turn **Any melee attack that is not at least a good hit causes the attacker to take 2d6+6*3 damage *Vessel: Charges MP into an appropriate item, allowing it to be absorbed later when in need **Charge an item with 80% efficiency, can have Magic/80 such items charged. Some items hold up better then others. *Reroute (TO BE UNLOCKED): Bends a stream of magical energy into the battlefield, causing both allies and enemies to regenerate MP each turn until the fight ends. **45(41)MP to cast **for 15 rounds, everyone gains 6MP a turn, foe and friend alike, the user can't gain half the MP spent on this spell back for 24 hours Admixture *Nature + Energy: Mega Vitae. Restores HP to all members of the group, but this magic requires a small vial of plant sap as a focus. **20(14)MP to cast **2d10+14*3 HP healed to all allies. **Requires a vial of good plant sap per cast. *Aether + Gravity: Skyrocket. Attempts to launch all enemies into the sky, then send them crashing back down with added weight. **30(26)MP to cast **Fires 2d6+6 targets skyward round 1, in 2 more rounds they are send in to the ground for 4d10+20*3 damage that ignores armor of any kind. **On a roll of 1-5 out of 100, instead messes with gravity in the area, cutting speed in half for everyone friend and foe from the disorientation for 2 rounds. Metamagic *Desperation Heal (autocast one healing spell at negative HP with MP to do so; no MP deduction allowed) *Admixture (ROFLCOPTER) Armor (Armor Piece) Kitty Cat Collar: holds two small items magically, grants a "voice" **(Armor Rating (5/10 MDEF) Items Amulet of Catkind (taken from the Knight of Bast) Grants other cats speech ability and access to limited magic; can mind-control people that wear it (Item 2) (Brief description and/or use) (Item 3) (Brief description and/or use) (Item 4) (Brief description and/or use) Description and History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Achievements (Optional) (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2